


Someone Like Me

by SoulOrchard



Series: This City Sings [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOrchard/pseuds/SoulOrchard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim doesn't exactly expect Jason to remember someone like him. What happens when Jason wants to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like Me

He honestly didn’t know what he was doing here. This definitely wasn’t his scene. Tim’s eyes scoured the mass of moving and writhing bodies as they rocked to and fro to the harsh beat of drums and electric guitar as the “vocalist” as he was so called by the fans sang the lyrics…or at least that’s what Tim thought they were. To him it sounded like noise. It all sounded like noise, his head was starting pound. How had he let Steph drag him here; a grungy rock concert in some guys backyard? Worst of all he had lost her in the crowd. Giving up he made his way over to the few coolers where he could get something to drink.

The pounding of the drums were making his own head pound more and more and the more he thought about it the more he just wanted to go home. However, Steph had the keys to the car. Popping the lid to one of the bright red coolers his face dropped when all he saw was beer. Heaving a sigh he braved the ice and water and searched for something not as…disgusting…or foul smelling as Bud Lite. His endeavor proved fruitless though…nothing in this cooler but beer. About five minutes and two coolers later Tim was still thirsty and now his hands were numb…yeah today sucked.

“Tim!?” He heard someone yell at him over the music. He hoped it was Steph. Turning around he spots a boy about his age grinning at him like a madman. Tim was slightly nervous. “I didn’t think this kind of scene was your thing!” The boy gestured to the crowd.

“It’s not!” Tim replied, raising his voice so he could be heard over the music. “Do I know you?!” He looked closer at the boy and felt guilty. He felt as though he should _at least_ recognize him. The boy rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

“I suppose you wouldn’t! I was in your English class last year! I was sitting next to you!”

“Oh…uh…I’m sorry I don’t remember!”

“It’s fine, it’s not like someone like you would notice me anyway! My name’s Cullen, Cullen Row.” He moved his hair out of his face before offering his hand to Tim, which he took.  An awkward silence passed over them, or as silent as you could get with the noise in the background, as Tim tried to decipher what Cullen meant by that exactly. ‘Someone like him’.

The music suddenly stopped playing and the crowd seemed to disperse for the moment after a huge roar of applause and whistles and yells.  It appeared that Cullen was about to say something to Tim but an arm draped around his shoulder caught him by surprise. An older guy pulled Cullen closer to him and looked at Tim, Tim stared back in mild shock. He knew who this guy was.

“Watch it Cullen, your drooling a little bit.” The guy laughed. “Is this that guy you were crushing on hard last year you wouldn’t shut up about?”

“ _Jason!_ ”Cullen whined, trying to break the older man’s grip. He didn’t appear to be going anywhere.

The guy’s name was Jason Todd and Tim didn’t know him too well but he knew enough to stay away. He had a bruised face for a while after his first and what he had hoped to be his last encounter with the former senior. “Is cute little Cullen given ya problems?” Jason glances back at Tim only to see him walking away.

“You scared him away Jason. Thanks, my only chance to talk to him.” Jason ignored the whining and watched Tim walk way in a huff.

Tim’s mind raced as he looked desperately, trying to find his blonde haired friend and get the hell out of here. After what seemed like an eternity but only turned out to be about twenty minutes he found Steph flirting with some guy near the fence. Tim recognized him, the guy Steph was always blabbering about…he could not for the life of him remember his name.  Tim sighed internally, he didn’t want his closest friend to lose her only chance of talking to the guy she was obsessively stalking, she would _kill_ him. However there was no way he was staying here any longer, not with Jason prowling around.

As his internal dilemma continued, a new band took the stage after having set up their equipment. Everyone went silent as the music started. Tim groaned, it sounded exactly like the other band; his head ache was getting worst.

“Hey!” A hand latched onto his should. Tim jumped and spun around, coming face to face with Jason. “Did I offend you in some way!?” He yelled above the harsh pounding of the drums. Jason stared at him in confusion. Then Tim realized, Jason didn’t remember him. “I know he’s kind of weird but you should talk to Cullen, he’s a cool guy. I didn’t mean to drive you away.” He smiled. It was…strange to see Jason smile.

Of course Jason wouldn’t remember him. Jason wouldn’t remember someone like him…

“You don’t remember me, do you!?” Tim looked into Jason eyes for a sign of recognition but only found confusion.

“Should I?” Tim’s eyebrows knit together.

“You—” He was cut off when the speakers went dead and someone screamed very loudly-

“COPS!”

And then, there was screaming and running. No one gave pause to people who tripped or were pushed to the ground, like Tim was. He tried to get up but someone’s booted foot caught his face, and he was back down—woozy. He was vaguely aware of someone lifting him onto his feet and leading him out of the backyard and into an alley. Everything spins slightly as he is hurried into a run-down looking two story building, the back entrance and up some stairs.

He looked up to see who his savior was and his face blanched. It’s Jason. It’s Jason fishing his keys from his pocket and opening the door. He sat Tim on couch and ventured over to his window, peaking through the damaged shutters down at the party they just vacated. Jason whistled as he sees GCPD raid the back yard. “Got out of there just in time. Lucky you I only like across the alley.” He looked back to Tim who was staring at Jason.

Jason waits for him to speak but he doesn’t, Tim just stared. It agitated him. “What!?” He snapped. “You keep looking at me with those eyes…” His own eyes narrowed as he leaned against the windowsill, arms crossed over his chest.

“You…you don’t remember me at all do you?”

“Am I supposed to?”

“The year you graduated, after your spectacular month long break up, I had the misfortune of running into you.” Tim shifted uncomfortable.

“Month long break up…With Kory?” That was years ago…” Jason said, letting his memory take him back.

“I ran into you in the hall…literally. I stammered…you broke my nose.” Jason flinched as Tim frowned, touching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry kid…that was a very…dark time in my life. I broke a lot of noses back then and I wasn’t a happy camper at the time. I don’t remember this…not saying I don’t believe you. If it makes you feel any better. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have expected you to remember someone like me anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Someone like you?”

“You know…another face in the crowd. I never talked to anyone…trying not to step on eggshells. Keeping my head low. I didn’t have any friends either…well I still don’t. That’s not true, I have a few.” Tim paused, looking around the ratty looking apartments, finally taking in the scenery. What was he doing here? “I’m rambling. I should go. Thanks…for rescuing me.” The younger boy got up to leave but Jason quickly crossed the creaky floor, hand on Tim’s shoulder, forced him back on the couch.

“Are you crazy? I don’t know if you noticed but your in the narrows and its past midnight…and we still live in Gotham. And I don’t know if you’ve seen yourself lately but you scream ‘target’…just stay here tonight.” Tim’s cheeks dusted a slight pink.

“I…I cant stay here! My dad doesn’t even know I’m out..and Steph…Oh god Steph, I don’t even know if she’s okay.” He fished for his phone in his pocket but came up empty. He suddenly remembered a crucial detail. “I left it in her car…” He rubbed his temples.

“Like I said…you can crash here tonight. It’s no big deal uh…Tim—right?” Tim stared at him blankly. This was going to end horrible…and his father wa going to ground him for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing these characters. I think Jason is a bit ooc but Ill fix that in the next chapter!


End file.
